Yajima Maimi
Years Old |height= 166.4cm |formergroup= Nogizaka46 |formerteam= 1st Generation |debuted= June, 2011 / 1st Generation |graduated= June, 2016 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Yajima Maimi was a member of Nogizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Strong Point: Steadily putting in effort * Weak Point: Being shy * Habit: Saving food I love the most till the last moment. * Special Skill: Horizontal bar, hula hoop, unicycle. * Hobbies: Making bee mascots, writing letters to friends * Favorite Color: White, green, yellow, pink, light blue, yellow-green * Favorite Flower: Hibiscus, cosmos, lily of the valley * Disliked Thing/Thing to do: Getting shots and anything else that hurts * Scared of: '''Snakes, bugs, monsters. * '''Favorite Subject: Physical Education * Favorite Movie: Home Alone (all three) * Favorite Book: Fuuchan no Harmonica * Favorite Word: "Zenryoku toukyuu!!" (Go all out) * Favorite Season: Spring * Favorite Food: Quail eggs, umeboshi, fruits, cherries, meat * Least Favorite Food: Fish, Liver, ginger, wasabi, sea urchin * Favorite Animal: Dogs (they're too cute) * Charm Point: Silky hair * Has two older brothers. * Is also first cousins with ANGERME's Takeuchi Akari. * Has four pet dogs named Rookie, Cologne, Aroma, and Toilette. * Has described herself as so forgetful she even forgets when she eats. * Loves cherries and shabu shabu. * Her specialty is Japanese calligraphy. * Describes her strong point as not worrying about small things. * Dislikes fish, and was criticized for it on Gyao's Hello! Pro Hour. * "I My Me Mine" was the title of a magazine article about Yajima. Since it sounds similar to "Maimi", some fans call her by that name. * Has said that she dreams of becoming an actress in the future. * Wears a Japanese shoe size of 24-25. * Has two toy poodles and one jack russell terrier. * Doesn't like cream, and thus rarely eats cakes, preferring tarts instead. * Has said that she is good at competitive eating. She once went to a wanko-soba eating contest and ate eighty-seven bowls of the food in ten minutes, more than all of the other contestants. * Her eldest brother is married. * Known for her good relationship with Suzuki Airi (YajiSuzu). * Made her debut in 2002 in the movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari, taking on one of the main roles as an antagonist. * On March 11, 2009, Kojina (President of Mirai CO) revealed in his blog that she and Fukuda Kanon would be participating in the movie Fuyu no Kaidan. The film hit theaters on May 23. Yajima was the movie's protagonist, and had the role of "exterminating evil spirits/ghosts." She also starred in a play called Shin Gumi 10nen 7gatsu Kouen Ran. * In January, 2011, it was announced that she would be in a movie titled Black Angels. * On August 7, 2011, it was announced that hes would be in a movie titled Zomvideo. The movie was released in 2012. * From May 15 to May 17, 2012, she starred in a new stage play titled Theatre in the Round. * On July 25, 2012, it was announced that she would be performing in an stage play titled CAT'S♥EYE, based on a manga. She also became a member of the group Cat's♥Eye 7 to promote the musical. The stage play ran from September 22 to September 30. * On February 12, 2014 it was announced she would be appearing on the TV Tokyo drama "Urero mi Taiken Shoujo" Season 3, starring Hayami Akari, on February 21. * Participated in the Japan Expo in Paris on July 4, 2014, with Fukumura Mizuki, Muto Tomu, Sakurai Reika, Umezawa Minami, Ito Junna, Wakatsuki Yumi and Akimoto Manatsu. * On January 1, 2015, it was announced she was chosen as the plus model for H!P Digital Books. * On November 12, 2015, it was announced that she would be starring in the MV for "I Still Love You (Japanese Ver.)" by MAGIC POWER, a Taiwanese band. * On January 20, 2017, it was announced that hes and Nakajima Saki would be the regular hosts of a new TBS show titled Furusato no Yume. The first episode was broadcast on January 22. * On November 10, 2017, she was announced as a cast member in the special drama Oedo Robocon. It was a collaboration between R no Housoku, a variety TV show on the NHK Education channel, and Kosen Robocon, a high school robotics contest that is celebrating its 30th anniversary. The special aired on November 27. * From November 27 to December 3, 2017, she starred as the lead actress in the Engeki Joshibu musical Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~. * On December 22, 2017 she released a book titled Nonbiri, Sarigenaku, Funwari to.. * Appeared as a guest at Japan Expo Thailand 2018, where she performed and held a meet and greet on January 27, 2018. * From February 22 to March 3, 2018, she starred as the lead actress in the musical Nettai Danshi, which was a revival of the 2013 Gekipro production originally starring Okamoto Asuza. * On June 18, 2018, she starred opposite of Toshiyuki Someya in the second of TV Tokyo Plus's three-part web short series Living Room Nite, which focuses on conversations between three different couples set in a living room. * On August 21, 2018, she announced that she would star as the character Ichinoyama Yuko in the NTV drama Pretty ga Oosugiru which will begin airing on October 18, 2018. * From September 14 to September 24, 2018, she starred as the lead in the stage play LADY OUT LAW!. * On November 20, 2018, she released her 12th solo photobook, titled Matataki. * Starred in six web commercials advertising Asahi's Wilkinson Tansan Lemon drink which were uploaded onto YouTube on April 16, 2019. * From April 24 to May 9, 2019, she starred as the lead in the stage production of Tsuka Kohei's 1994 novel Ginmaku no Hate ni for the Haru no Tsuka Kohei Fukkatsusai VOL.2. * On May 16, 2019, it was announced that she would appear in the 2020 yakuza film Hatsukoi directed by Miike Takashi. * On June 1, 2019, she performed alongside Kubota Yuki and Seki Tomokazu in Shounen Shachuu's reading theater production of Dark Alice. * Graduated on June 16, 2016 (Announcement: January 7, 2016) Singles Participation 'Nogizaka46 A-Sides' Category:Nogizaka46 Graduates Category:Nogizaka46 1st Generation Category:1992